


Pop Quiz

by twosockles



Category: Futur Radio, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lydon is Lawful Chaotic, Warnings for the answers because the are all about Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosockles/pseuds/twosockles
Summary: It's a well known fact that if someone finds themselves alone with Lydon Feichtichel for a length of time, they’ll be subjected to one of his ‘Pop Quizzes’ (Original post date: Dec 13 2018)





	Pop Quiz

**(If you had to kill someone and get away with it, who would it be?)**

It's a well known fact around the office that if one finds themselves alone with Lydon Feichtichel for a length of time, they'll be subject to one of his 'pop quizzes'. Like something from a flashy teen magazine, they came out of nowhere and often were bizarre in nature. The reason for these quizzes seemed trivial at a glance, yet every answer given made the respondent feel subtly evaluated.

("A criminal" responds Bec, chewing on his sandwich for another moment in though before adding, “Like, someone so notoriously awful no one would really care to find the murderer, because they hated the person so much.")

It could happen anywhere, at anytime.

(“Another detective, of course,”  
responds Lt.Ross, as they wait for the fax machine to power back on, "If there's no one to investigate the crime, it's easier to get away with it. By the way, you're overdue on your last two reports. Get them done soon.")

It wasn’t that Lydon gave any of the answers a sense of judgement. They were all met with a general sense of casual intrigue. It didn’t matter if you being asked about what sexy halloween costume you’d spend a year wearing, or what kind of salad you would choose to eat for the rest of your life, you’d tell him, and he’d nod and move on.

Pop quiz.

("God, anyone?" Lydon nods at Margret, the head secretary, whose attention is more focused on organizing her pens and paper pads than the person in front of her. "Then you. So you'd stop bothering me." She misses the point, but he doesn't miss hers.)

Lydon might be blonde, but he wasn’t an idiot, his numbers and performance reviews said enough. There was a ruthless methodology in his questioning, something that went beyond trying to fill a silence, or goof around with his co-workers. Maybe the salad you chose was a case for your eating habits. Did you chose one that had a good balance of dietary needs? Was it obvious that you were trying to seem healthy by answering ‘spinach salad’? Or did you answer ‘Ambrosia Salad’ because you were unable to process long-term consequences?

You’re given a hypothetical. Embrace it as your new reality for a moment. Answer honestly. Show something hidden an honest beneath the words in your answer.

(Lou ponders for a while. The drone of the road fills the silence, and Lydon watches the road while he waits. "....a homeless person." says Lou, after great deliberation. "Someone who no one will notice when they're gone.")

Pop quiz.

You can’t answer wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> What would YOU say? :^)


End file.
